


all I hear is silence

by queenofteacups



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Separations, coda fic, who else is in pain?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofteacups/pseuds/queenofteacups
Summary: [SPOILERS] Coda Fic for 5x01-5x02. Jemma struggles with recent revelations.





	all I hear is silence

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, talk about an amazing start to the season! I'm loving this season so far, and (in the minority here) am glad they're not just glossing over the Framework, Ghost Rider, ect.
> 
> But it wouldn't be AOS without angst and pain, Soo I decided to add a bit more with this coda fic! Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: spoilers, enslavement, angst.

_ Silence _ .

 

It's suffocatingly quiet and angry tears blurs her vision as she eyes  _ him.  _ The sick bastard who demands perfection, who has treated her as no more than an object, and has silenced her forever.

 

_ No _ , Jemma chides herself.  _ No, this isn't for forever. It can't be. _

 

All she hears is his voice, and every time he opens his mouth to speak, Jemma has to fight the urge to kick him repeatedly in the shins--and some other places, too. 

 

It's cruel being stuck in her own thoughts, unable to distract herself from the noise of this dystopian future. Now all she can think of, when her mind isn't blank with rage at her current situation, is Fitz. 

 

He’s dead. He’s been dead for years. He had a nice long life, probably married someone else, had children…or….

 

A sob lodges in her throat and she swallows thickly. She will  _ not _ break in front of them. She won't.

 

_ Or _ he’s been dead for even longer. God knows what he did after waking up in Rae’s alone. The stories of what he did when she was on Maveth have been replaying over and over in her mind since she found out he wasn't here. What if he gotten himself killed trying to find them? What if he  _ tried _ to get himself killed because...because…

 

_ Shit _

 

Tears blur her vision even worse and she blinks rapidly to keep them at bay. God knows what  _ he  _ would do if there were streaks in the gold paint around her eyes.

 

They’ve found their way back to each other so many times before, and Jemma refuses to believe their last moments together were waiting for pie. That it ends after that nightmare, the Framework. 

 

Somehow, they’ll find each other again. If she gives up on that, she doesn't know what she’ll do.

  
_ I won't give up _ , she thinks,  _ we’ll rip time apart for each other if we have to. Right after I give Kasius a good kick up the arse. _

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Please leave comments and/or kudos. Any rude comments will be immediately deleted.


End file.
